Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a projection apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, projection apparatuses have been widely used.
A typical projection apparatus may include a digital micromirror device (DMD). The projection apparatus may receive an image data, generate a projection image, and project the projection image by utilizing the DMD. However, due to cost and benefit considerations, limitations in the resolution of the DMD are encountered. Thus, even with the reception of image data having a high resolution, the resolution of the projection image is still limited due to the resolution of the DMD. As a result, the number of different types of applications for the projection apparatus is restricted.